The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Biljana Bozanic Tanjga, in Mali Idjos, Serbia. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Rosa varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during June of 2009.
The seed parent is Rosa ‘Pouldiram’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,568. The pollen parent is the unpatented, commercial variety Rosa ‘Adelaide Hoodless’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2009 crossing, in a research nursery in Mali Idjos, Serbia
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by grafting a bud of the new variety onto rootstock Rosa corymbifera ‘Laxa’. This was first performed at a research nursery in Mali Idjos, Serbia in April of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.